gemstones
by blackheart555
Summary: when Zane's best freind dies she gives him a gemstone necklace. will he uncover the secrets of the 5 stones
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys got a request from my best friend Alison. Were Zane freaks together! Hope you like we wrote it together! I'm not a lesbo! I have a bf named Trevor we will be together forever…. Unless I can marry Zane! I don't own ninjago L if I was I would make Zane in every episode… cheap bastards**

I felt as if the world suddenly came to a halt, like time had just stopped. I was staring at something that can't be removed from my memory chip. Something that would stay in my heart and beyond, what I saw that day would haunt me until I died.

I saw a charred and twisted body on the ground, a dead body. My best friend the friend who stayed with me in a cardboard box before the ninja's found me. She was like a sister to me, her name was Mellissa.

He had bloodstained brown hair, with a grey shirt and some torn and dirty blue jeans. I fell to my knees, the sight of my first friend's bloody and dead body hurt me. I started to cry, we met at an old town before I was a robot.

Neither of us really had a home, we lived together on the streets stealing and begging our lives. We had stolen from the wrong kind of people one day. It was a gang guy's girlfriend, I had stolen her purse I was only 13 but they still showed no mercy.

They had shot me that am the last I saw of her. I wiped the tears in my eyes. I didn't even know what she was doing out here. It looked like a brutal murder. She had a few stab wounds and a gun mark in her chest. I grabbed her wrist, slight pulse.

"Melissa can you hear me!?" she slowly opened her emerald eyes

"Zane?" she had a low raspy voice

"Melissa you're going to be ok" she grabbed my hand. I leaned down and kissed her on the lips. I heard her last big breath before her eyes fluttered shut.

"I love you" I let down a flood of tears as her pulse stopped. She had put something in my hand, it was a necklace.

It was a blue heart covered with emeralds. I put it on and ran my hand through her wavy hand before I stood up. I then picked her up; I walked from the forest to the ninjago hospital. They couldn't do anything but I didn't know what else to do.

They said they would call me. I left tears still flooding down my face, time to go home. I walked home to the ship, I climbed the sliver chain. It was hard since I had been dripping in her blood. I held my head down, trying not to make contact.

"Hey Zane where have you been?" he noticed my bloody hands and bloody low chest area

"Zane are you ok! You bleeding" I kept walking to my room Jay grabbed my arm

"Zane?"

"I'm fine" I said stopping.

"But your bleeding" I let a tear escape as I turned around and fell into Jay's arms I started to bawl. He just stood there as surprised as everyone else in the room. I stood there crying Jay wrapped his arms around me.

I calmed down and stood up away from Jay's grasps I was faced with everyone just staring I wiped my face with my bloody hands I walked to the bathroom. Away from everyone that's all I needed right now.

I stayed in there for hours waiting for something; I finally was snapped out of my trance when my phone rang. I answered it was the hospital

"Hello"

"Hello this is the ninjago state hospital I'm sorry to inform you but the girl you brought in this morning has passed on. The parents are holding a funeral service tomorrow at 6:00 at the ninjago funeral home"

By then I had dropped the phone, it was over.

_Tomorrow_

I walked into the funeral home, I wore a black tucks I didn't want to tell the guys. I walked down the line with a bunch of people. We walked by the casket and I said a quick pray for her. After that the priest came out and talked.

A few hours later we left to bury the casket.

I put down some flowers and stared down at her grave.

_Mellissa vitally 1998-2013 she was a beautiful and smart woman who always was positive._

That was little said about her. She was amazing, upbeat, caring, loving, she never put herself above others, and spent her time trying to make the world better.

I got up and walked back home I grabbed the necklace I was wearing what's so special about it? Why did she give it to me?

**There you go chapter 1 sorry it was kind of sad**

**"I cried!"**

**"SHUT UP ALISON! I'M TALKING!" **

**"Bitch"**

**"WHAT! WANT TO SAY THAT AGAIN!"**

**"LETS GO BITCH" sorry Alison is being a BITCH**

**"I heard that!"**

**"You were supposed to!" **Q('.'Q) **FALCON PUNCH!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Alison and me here her chapie 2! I'm excited right Alison **

**"Yeah!" HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

I sat down on my bed and grabbed my notebook, I drew Melissa. I couldn't get her out of my head, I missed her so much.

I set down my notebook and grabbed the necklace, I didn't get it why is it so important? I sat down on the windowsill the sun hitting my pale face. I held the necklace in my hand holding it by the chain. It started to glow!

I looked at the floor it showed a picture of a temple… the light temple, what? Maybe that's where I'm supposed to go, I grabbed my notebook and sketched it. I threw the notebook in an old backpack, an extra ninja suit, food, and water. I left a note on my bed and climbed out the window.

I set out on foot walking towards the mountains have no idea what I'm doing. I made it to the mountains with time still left in the day. I started to climb up the rocky mountain

_3 mountains later_

I climbed up a cliff edge holding onto it then lifting myself up, I finally found it. In good time to the sun started to go down it was a huge temple that had a symbol of a sun. I walked into it; it was a huge room with carvings on the side.

I looked up at the carvings it showed a carving of a boy he carried a necklace in his hands, it said _one boy will find the 5 forbidden gemstones_. Then it showed 4 more necklaces in a circle with the boy in the middle holding one of them.

It showed the necklaces by a symbol of the elements _you have to find 4 more elements ice, fire, lightning, and earth._ Last it showed the four gemstones in a vault or something, _the gems will lead you to the most powerful weapon ever known to man. Many have tried but they've all failed._

I saw a little picture of the empire state building; I guess that's where I'm going.

Hey sorry it was kinda short trying to update my stories! REVIEW PLEASE

WE LOVE REVIEWS! 3


End file.
